


Unexpected

by Quebeckany



Series: OiKuroDai Hell [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Depression, F/F, Female Characters, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quebeckany/pseuds/Quebeckany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo wasn't expecting to come home to someone in their apartment, but what else could you do except try to make everything better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

It was about 2:45 when Kuroo walked into her apartment that afternoon. She was always the first to get out of classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays because Daichi had Business Management and Oikawa had her Astronomy class. Kuroo liked to think of this time as her ‘get shit done’ time, since she tended to get distracted when either of her girlfriends are home. Plus it gave her a time to light a cigarette or two since there was no one nagging her about how, “it’s so unhealthy Tetsu-chan! You’re gonna get lung cancer then Daichi and I will be all alone!”

Kuroos thoughts stopped dead in their tracks when she saw a galaxy print backpack still sitting in the living room, right where Oikawa had dropped it yesterday.

“Oikawa?” Kuroos called into the apartment, “Did class get cancelled or something? Don’t you have Psychology before Astronomy anyways?”

Receiving no answer, she walked into the kitchen and found the little pill case Daichi had bought Oikawa to help keep track of when she needed to take her anti depressants.

The pills from Tuesday and Wednesday were still in there.

Kuroo sighed and went to grab a take out menu from above the stove. Oikawa probably hadn’t eaten all day, so it would be best to get some food into her. She picked up the menu from a little ramen place a couple blocks over and decided ramen would probably help Oikawa out of the rut she had probably gotten stuck in.

With three bowls of ramen on their way, Kuroo ventured into their bedroom, hoping that today wasn’t a horrible day.

“Hey, ‘Kawa, baby, you in here?” She peeked her head into the room, glancing around.

Everything was the same as she had left it this morning, with the exception of the giant blanket and pillow blob in the center of their king size bed. The lights were off, curtains drawn, and the fan still spinning on low. She walked over to the side of the bed and glanced down at the bundle of sheets.

Oikawas hair was spilling out from under the blankets and one of her socks was sitting on the edge of the bed, rolled up in a ball.

“Tooru, you awake?” Kuroo asked.

Oikawa did move or make a noise.

Kuroo very gently pulled the blankets off her girlfriend, exposing her to the room. Oikawa didn’t fight it, just let the blankets be taken. She laid there on the bed, still in her glow-in-the-dark alien pajamas Kuroo bought her as a gift last Christmas. Her hair was a mess, not at all how it usually looks. It was obvious she had never bothered to get out of bed today.

“I didn’t feel like me,” she muttered out. “I felt fuzzy and I didn’t like it, so I didn’t take them.”

Kuroo laid down next to her girlfriend and pulled her into her arms. “It’s okay. You should have told Daichi or I though, so we could have helped you.”

“I didn’t want to be a burden,” she whispered.

Kuroo leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Oikawa liked to be the center of attention as long as it wasn’t too serious. She could deal with all eyes on her on the volleyball court, guys checking her out at the mall, or even cat calls on the street. Once her depression came into play, she hated attention and refused to let anyone help her, except Iwaizumi, then later Kuroo and Daichi.

“You could never be a burden.”

Oikawa let out a shaky breath and Kuroo felt a cold droplet fall onto her arm.  “I just… couldn’t do it. What's the point of getting out of bed when you have no future? I’m probably gonna go crazy and kill myself by the time I’m thirty anyways-”

“Hey,” Kuroo interrupted. “That is not going to happen. You aren’t crazy.”

“Yes I am,” Oikawa said, holding up her arm for Kuroo to see. Unlike last time, there weren’t razor cuts, just four small, bloody crescent moons.

“You didn’t use the razor this time,” Kuroo murmured. “And you didn’t nearly hurt yourself as much.”

“I just.” She took a shaky breath. “I didn’t want to disappoint you and Daichi. More than I already have.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve never disappointed either of us. Except for maybe that one time you creamed Karasuno in that match. But we kicked Karasunos ass all the time and Daichi is just fine with me, so I doubt it.” Kuroo glanced over and saw the corner of Oikawas mouth turn up a little.

A few minutes passed with Oikawa just curled up in Kuroos arms. A few minutes of calm and peace.

Which was then interrupted by the doorbell.

“Whos that?” Oikawa asked, looking up at Kuroo.

“That is probably the ramen guy,” Kuroo said, sitting up. “I’ll be back,” She leaned down and kissed Oikawas temple, then got up to go to the door.

It was the ramen guy, of whom she paid and then took the ramen to the kitchen. She put Daichis in the microwave for when she got home and kept hers and Oikawas out on the table. Next step was to get Oikawa to eat.

She walked back into the bedroom and saw Oikawa sitting up. “So you got ramen?” she asked, looking a little better than she did when Kuroo first saw her today.

She smiled, “Yeah, and I got your favorite kind. Also, I’m sure if I texted Daichi, she’d pick up some milk bread on her way home.”

Oikawas eyes lit up, if just for a split second, at the sound of milk bread. “Yeah, okay.”

“Alright, c’mon.” Kuroo said, starting to head back to the kitchen.

“Wait,” Oikawa said, “I-I don’t think… I could walk. My muscles were really achy.” She looked down at her hands in her lap. Her cheeks were flushed pink, and Kuroo could tell she was embarrassed and probably regretting even opening her mouth.

Kuroo smiled. “Hmm, alright. I’ll help you then.” And that was all the warning she gave before scooping Oikawa up into her arms bridal style.

Oikawa squealed, “Tetsu-chan!”

Kuroo laughed, carried her into the kitchen and deposited her onto a chair. She took the seat opposite and began eating her lunch.

Oikawa didn’t eat a lot; mostly she just picked at her food and ate some of it occasionally. Kuroo wasn’t going to force her to eat though. She did, however, slide her pill case to her and give her a pointed look.

Oikawa sighed and took her medicine.

After their late lunch, they went into the living room and decided to watch a movie. Kuroo let Oikawa pick, and she picked Ponyo. 

Ponyo just turned into a human when Daichi walked through the door. “Hey, I bought milk bread.” she said, holding up a bag.

Oikawa smiled and held out her arms.

The three of them spend the rest of the evening watching various Studio Ghibli movies with Oikawa squished between Kuroo and Daichi. By the time they settled down for bed that night, Oikawa didn’t feel too sad anymore.

“I think we should get a cat.”

“Kuroo no.” Daichi said.

“But Dai-chan, kittys are so cute,” Oikawa murmured from her place nestled between her girlfriends, her face in Daichis chest.

“No.”

Kuroo hummed. “But I read somewhere online that having an animal helps people with depression."

  
“... I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr: quebeckany.tumblr.com


End file.
